


Fracture

by ScribesGrimoire



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribesGrimoire/pseuds/ScribesGrimoire
Summary: Image by@_Avenoire"...as long as greed was stronger than love, there would always be suffering."⛧⛧⛧Six months after the end of the exchange program, demons in Devildom begin disappearing. Fearing a riot, Lord Diavolo stops communication and travel between realms, leaving Asuna (MC) alone.Desperate to return, Asuna enlists the help of Solomon and the human realm's Council of Sorcerers to learn how to control her powers. But things aren't exactly as they seem.  As her powers grow, images of Lilith appear carrying a warning.I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.How can Asuna return to Devildom when all the gates are blocked? Why are demons disappearing? Can Asuna learn to control her powers before they consume her? As the goodwill built by Lord Diavolo begins to crumble, tensions between realms rise and the fate of the human realm and all its inhabitants hang in the balance.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please have read up through Chapter 20 of the Shall We Date? Obey Me! game. This work takes place in an AU setting and was begun before any chapters post Chapter 20 have been released.

**Chapter One**

_Six months after Devildom_

**Asuna**

My lungs burned, on fire. Sweat beaded across my forehead and plastered my tank to my back. Each breath was painful, my chest heaving as I gasped for air. It felt like glass every time my chest rose. I coughed, propping my arm against the door to my apartment as I tried to breathe.

_Breathe._

It was such a simple request, but every fiber of my body rebelled, screaming. I started to count to myself slowly. I focused on inhaling through my nose, exhaling through my mouth, just like Coach had taught me so many years ago.  
  
Gradually, I could feel my pulse return to normal and the heartbeat retreat from my ears.  
  
I opened the door to my apartment, just as my legs gave out. I slumped against the door as my watch chimed on my wrist.

13 kilometers with a sub-8-minute split. A new personal best. Despite the exhaustion, I smiled. I’d never run that far that quickly in school. I’d been mediocre at best, blending in as often as possible.

_“You’ve got potential in you, Kaname.” My Coach was always trying to give me a pep talk, get me to see my ‘hidden potential’ as he called it. “I see it. I just wish you would, too.”_

I glanced around the apartment. It was small and relatively underfurnished, but I couldn’t bring myself to fully move into the space in case I found myself leaving…

I shook my head, stopping my thoughts in their tracks. I needed to stop thinking that way, stop thinking that someday I’d end up back in Devildom as if my time back in the human world were all just a dream. It had already been six months since the end of the exchange program. I’d written to Lucifer, nearly begging him to speak to Lord Diavolo on my behalf, to let me return. He’d promised to bring it up at their next RAD meeting, promised to stay in touch. That was three months ago.

I pulled myself to my feet, brushing a wisp of hair from my eyes and tucking it behind my ear. A nervous habit. My calves revolted at the movement as I shuffled to the kitchen. Part of me relished the pain. It was something to ground me to the present. Too often I’d found myself daydreaming and losing large tracks of time. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed toward the bathroom to shower.

**⛧** **⛧** **⛧**

**Asuna**

The water was never quite as hot as it was in Devildom, but I felt better. I wrapped the towel around me as I left the bathroom, steam snaking into my bedroom as I flopped on the bed. I glanced at the DDD on my nightstand.

_Don’t pick it up._

I scrunched my nose. It’s not like there would be any new messages anyway. Belphie and I still had our weekly calls, but in between that and a few messages with the other brothers, the device had remained little more than a paperweight. I tried to convince myself that they were busy and not take it personally.  
  
_Don’t pick it up._

I sighed. “This is stupid,” I muttered, rolling lazily on the comforter and burying my head in the pillow. After a few minutes, I gave in, fumbling blindly for the device. The small panda charm jingled against the case, its small bells tinkling in the silence.

Just as I thought, no new messages. I flipped through the old conversations: recipe exchanges with Beel, desperate pleas from Levi to be on the lookout for the limited edition Ruri-chan figurine dropping next April, a reminder from Asmo to keep up with my nightly skincare routine. Even Satan had sent a few book suggestions to help fill the time.

My breath caught as I stopped on a name.

_Mammon_. 

I felt a pang in my chest as I squinted, holding back frustrated tears. What was that idiot up to? Why hadn’t he answered my messages? Why hadn’t he answered my calls? Most of our conversations after I’d returned to the human realm had been short, almost superficial. How are you? How are your studies? Is Lucifer still giving you a hard time?

He’d asked me to stay. I’d wanted to stay. I could still feel his lips on mine, the quick kiss we’d shared my last night as we looked out over Devildom a memory I often replayed over and over.

_Listen, Asuna. Why doncha just stay here from now on? Who needs the human world? Don’t go back there. I want you right here in the Devildom. I want you here with me, all the time._

Lazily I ran my fingers across the screen, tracing out the last message I’d sent him. _I miss you. When can I see you?_ I could see that he’d read the message, the small checkmark beside the speech bubble a dagger.

I don’t remember crying, but I could feel the hot streaks of tears against my cheeks. I hated crying. He’d promised to visit, but it had been six months. I’m sure he’d been up to the human world, those witches never gave him much of a break when it came to summoning him. I felt the pain in my chest slowly dissipate to emptiness.

“...scumbag…”

I threw the phone back on the nightstand and sat up, wiping the tears away angrily. 

Just then I heard a gentle chirping. My breath caught and for a brief moment, the world spun then stopped. Was it my DDD? I shook my head slowly, breaking the trance as I realized it was my cell phone, the one I used in the human world. 

“Hello?”

“Asuna? Oh thank goodness, you picked up!” Kimika’s voice was always so chipper I couldn’t help but smile. “Look, I know you’ve been kind of down in the dumps since you’ve gotten back from your sabbatical. If you’re not busy, why don’t you stop by the restaurant for a few drinks? My treat. We’ll catch up.” I could hear her hesitation on the other end of the line. “I didn’t catch you at a bad time, did I?”

I caught my reflection in the mirror. My wet hair still clung to my back, the rose-gold tresses around my face falling into my eyes. I was leaner than the last time we’d seen one another, gaunt almost. My constant running away from my problems, literally and figuratively, had shed what softness I’d had and left someone I hardly recognized. She was harder, more angular, fueled by caffeine and memories. Above the hem of the towel, I could see the birthmark on my chest, a small pink, starburst shape. I clenched my fist, feeling a gentle trickle of power that faded almost immediately. A night out would do me some good. I forced myself to smile again, feeling some of the sadness slip away as I did.

“That sounds like a great idea, Kimika!” I answered happily, listening to the lilt in my voice and hoping it didn’t come across as superficial. I could hear her exhale. I didn’t realize she’d been holding her breath, waiting for my reply. 

“Oh, great! I get off work soon. See you in an hour then?” I could hear the relief in her voice and I felt another quick pang. I’d never meant to make her worry. I’d have to be more aware of that in the future.

“Absolutely,” I said, tightening the towel around my chest and hiding the birthmark from the mirror’s reflection. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

**⛧** **⛧** **⛧**

**Asuna**

The restaurant smelled like sugar and spices, a warm combination that seeped into my bones and cradled me like a comforting hug. I took a deep inhale, adjusting the sweater on my shoulder. This place felt more like home than my apartment. It was small, cozy, comforting. Kimika had worked herself to the bone opening the restaurant, but her love and passion seeped into every dish she made. My stomach rumbled as my mouth began to water.

“Asuna!” Kimika bounded around the corner, untying her apron. I smiled, her happiness infectious. “I’m so glad you came!” She wiped a bit of pastry flour from her cheek. Her expression was kind, the ornate pin in her hair glinting in the restaurant’s overhead lighting. A gift from her boyfriend, no doubt. It was stunning, with small glass peaches and beading.

I hugged my friend tightly. “Of course I came!” I could feel life crawling back into me, the darkness from earlier retreating into a deep, hidden reservoir. I said of course like it was an easy decision, but I’d been avoiding Kimika, and the rest of my friends, since my return to the human world. After my time in Devildom, I felt disoriented and disjointed. I didn’t want them to feel worried about me any more than they already were. Kimika frowned, her brow concerned.  
  
“Asuna, have you been eating?”

“Of course I have!” I piped. My stomach growled, giving away my lie. “...just...not yet tonight.” I stuck out my tongue as I tucked the hair behind my ear. Clapping my hands in front of me, I leaned in and smiled. “I know you said drinks, but I was really hoping you might also have some castella or dango?” My eyes lit up as Kimika’s eyes narrowed. “Oh please please please? It’s been forever,” I begged, leaning forward into a slight bow.  
  
Kimika sighed then shrugged her shoulders. “Stay here. I think I have some in the back.” I clapped excitedly. “Just take a seat at the bar and I’ll grab it.”  
  
“Kimika you’re the best!” I slid onto the stool, slipping my purse to the floor. 

A few minutes later, Kimika returned with a tray. She placed a plate of dango in front of me, the skewers each filled with three brightly colored treats. Beside them, she handed me a mug of green tea. My face soured.  
  
“Kimika…”  
  
Kimika huffed frustratedly. “You know dango is traditionally served with green tea, right?” She placed her hands on her hips disapprovingly.  
  
“Kimiiiiikaaaaa…..” I whined, pushing the mug back towards her.  
  
“Asuna, you can’t live on coffee alone! Look at you!” she waved her hand toward me flippantly. “You’re practically fading away. It’s bad enough you’re replacing dinner with dessert.”  
  
I stuck my lip out in an exaggerated pout. “But Kimiiiiikaaaaaaa.” I gave my lip a quiver for added effect. “Green tea tastes like dirt.” Kimika threw her hands up into the air, exasperated. 

“Fine, but don’t blame me when your heart gives out from caffeine overdose.” She snatched the mug and retreated to the back.  
  
“Thank you!” I shouted after her, shoving the dango into my mouth hungrily. She returned shortly, the mug replaced with fresh coffee. I dropped the skewer and embraced the mug with both hands, feeling the subtle heat radiate into my skin. I inhaled happily, clicking my nails against the porcelain. “Ah yes, that’s the stuff.” I brought the mug to my lips and sipped. Sweet nectar.

“Disgusting bean water is what that is,” Kimika snapped. I scowled.  
  
Just then the bells against the door jingled and the flags fluttered. “Oh, I’m sorry!” Kimika chirped cheerfully, walking toward the entrance. “We’ve just closed.”  
  
“Oh, my mistake.” I stopped, the voice behind me sending electricity across my skin. I could feel power bubbling inside me as my chest tightened. I gripped the mug tightly so as not to drop it on the floor. I knew that voice. But why? Why was he here? Why _now?_  
  
“I can try to get you something to go if you’d like?” Kimika offered. Her kindness knew no bounds and she hated turning people away hungry. “What will it be?”  
  
“Uh, tea would be great. Maybe some gyoza if you have it? Thanks.”  
  
Kimika turned to me and winked. “I’ll be back in a minute. Don’t choke on a skewer while I’m gone.” I nodded dumbly, my throat dry. She disappeared behind the curtain with a wave.  
  
Slowly I turned toward the man. I took in his broad shoulders, covered by the black shirt. His white hair fell gently across his brow, a knowing smirk on his lips. “Long time no see, he said with a smile, tilting his head to the side innocently.  
  
“What are you doing here?” I whispered quietly, finally finding my voice.  
  
His expression pained. “Six months and that’s how you say hello? Tch.” He slid into the stool next to me with ease, as if he’d done it a hundred times before, his movements natural. He grabbed a skewer from my plate, slowly sliding a dango off with his teeth. “I’ve been looking for you. We need to talk.”

I inhaled sharply through my teeth, completely missing the DDD flashing in the purse at my feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Kimika was inspired by VivicaRoadkill's work, How To Tame a Fox, and the SLBP cook MC. You can find her incredible work here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324261


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Asuna**

Solomon.

Fellow RAD exchange student. Sorcerer, and a powerful one at that with over seventy demonic pacts. I had no reason to distrust him, but no reason _to_ trust him either. My skin prickled as he grinned, leaning onto the bar and placing his chin on his palm. I slapped his hand away as he reached for another dango from my plate. No one stole my food, not even Beel. “I’ll ask again, why are you here?” 

He straightened as his eyes narrowed.

“Have you heard from anyone in Devildom recently?”

It was my turn to scowl. “Why?”

Solomon sighed, shrugging. “Don’t be difficult, Asuna. We’re on the same team. I mean, we’re friends after all, aren’t we?” I remained silent, letting his question hang dead in the air. His stare was piercing and inquisitive, tinged with an arrogance I assumed came from age, experience, and power. He looked pained by my silence.

“I haven’t been able to contact Asmo in quite some time. Barbatos either.”

I hated the way he looked at me; it was like his eyes were trying to bore into my soul and pull answers to questions he hadn’t even asked. I turned away from him and shoved another dango in my mouth. “Why don’t you just summon them?” I asked flippantly as I chewed.

“You don’t think I’ve tried?”

I stopped mid-bite. “What do you mean you’ve _tried_ ? You’ve summoned them before. What changed?” I smiled mischievously. “Losing your touch?”   
  
Solomon snorted, letting out an odd, mirthless laugh. “That’s why I wanted to speak with you.” He stood and adjusted the cape around his neck. “But not here. I’d rather not involve your friend if we can help it.” He inclined his head towards the kitchen. I could hear Kimika clattering a few pans as she cooked. “You haven’t told her where you really were, have you?”

I couldn’t hide the guilt on my face as I stared at the floor. “Of course I haven’t,” I admitted quietly. I hated lying, especially to Kimika. We’d grown up telling each other everything. After my mother died and my father left, she was the closest thing to family I had left. The secret of my past year in Devildom ate away at me daily, twisting my insides. But how could I tell her the truth? “Who would believe me? Demons. Angels. Pacts.” _Reincarnation._ I flexed my fingers into fists beneath the counter. “Some days I don’t believe it myself.” I felt power ripple across my skin like static, fading as quickly as it came.

Solomon nodded knowingly. “Sometimes I forget how different our paths have been.” He looked around the restaurant, scanning the empty booths and tables. “Tonight, we’ll talk.” His face shifted suddenly into a charming grin as Kimika returned from the kitchen and handed him a satchel and mug. 

“You’ll want to reheat the gyoza when you get home,” Kimika offered. “They’re much better when they’re fresh, but even warmed I promise they’re delicious. I wrote instructions and put them in the bag.”

Solomon bowed slightly, his face coy. “Thank you for your hospitality.” He placed a few bills on the counter and without another word spun on his heel and left, the door chiming behind him. 

My mind raced. What just happened?

“Oh, I hate to see them go, but I love watching them walk away.”

I turned toward Kimika who was leaning against the counter with her face in her hands, staring dreamily at the door as if Solomon were still there.  
  
“You can’t be serious,” I gawked.

“What?” Kimika sighed, tilting her head to the side. She moved to touch the pin in her hair absentmindedly. “You know I have a thing for men with white hair.” 

I made a mock gagging noise, choking on a skewer as I did. Kimika laughed, swatting at my shoulder playfully. Heat crept back into my body. Kimika’s laugh always brought a certain warmth. “I promise not to tell Masaya,” I joked, grabbing my coffee and chugging. I could tell it was going to be a late night.

**⛧** **⛧** **⛧**

**Asuna**

The subway platform was empty, the usual bustle of travelers non-existent this late at night. Overhead I could hear the buzz of the fluorescent lighting, a low hum of electricity coursing through the wiring. I sunk into an abandoned bench and rubbed my temples. Beside me sat satchel of food Kimika had sent with me -- onigiri, yakitori, soba. I could smell the flavors wafting on the cool breeze.

_“You don’t look like you’re eating enough,” Kimika said worriedly as she pushed the food towards me, insisting I take it with me for later._

It was just like Kimika to make sure I was well fed. I’d have to thank her again later, once I’d gotten some proper rest. She worked hard enough as it was, I didn’t need to burden her any more than I already had. I blew an exasperated sigh into my bangs. When did I become so pathetic?

I turned and caught my reflection in the station glass. No amount of coffee could hide the deep bags under my eyes. My limbs ached, begging for sleep as the soreness from my run settled into my limbs. Damn.

Suddenly, the lights in the station flickered and extinguished, bathing the platform in unexpected darkness. I jolted upright, panic swelling in my chest. The air abruptly fell still, humidity hanging like a wet, heavy blanket.  
  
“Who’s there?” I shouted, urging my voice not to crack. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the shadows. “Solomon?”   
  
_Asuna_.

My name filtered through the space so quietly I wasn’t sure I’d heard it at all. I spun, searching frantically, finding no one. My hand rose to my chest and grabbed a fistful of my sweater. _Breathe,_ I commanded myself. In through the nose, out through the mouth.

 _Asuna_. 

“Who’s there!” I shouted again with forced confidence. An image of Mammon surfaced in my mind. _Listen. The next time you’re in danger, I’m gonna be the one to save you, alright?_ I shook my head. No. No. Mammon was a world away, my powers still too weak to summon him on my own. “Show yourself!” I demanded to the nothingness.

 _Asuna_. 

I turned toward the station glass, my arms immediately falling limply at my sides. 

Lilith.

I’d never seen her before, but I knew the woman staring back at me in the reflection. Knowing her was like knowing myself. Her violet eyes held an immense sadness as they peered back. Her golden hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders, her white dress billowing gently in an invisible breeze. She looked...angelic. But no, that wasn’t right. _Shouldn’t_ be right...

“Lilith, I…”

_Asuna, you must be careful._

A sudden sharp pain shot through my temples, blinding me momentarily. The pain was white and hot. It burned and I shook my head violently, feeling my hair fall from its loose hold in the ponytail on my shoulder. My knees buckled and I fell to the cement. I pawed at the ground, my nails clawing into the surface violently. I couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t I breathe?

“Lilith, wh-what’s ha-happening?” I gasped. I reached toward the glass, towards Lilith’s pained expression. Why did she look so sad… why was she crying?  
  
 _Oh, Asuna. I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for any of this to happen_. In her reflection, I could see her grasping her hands in front of her in prayer. No, not a prayer, a plea.

Shakily I pushed myself to my feet and grit my teeth. I tasted metal. I needed air. Something surged inside me. I reached towards the glass, placing my fingers against the smooth surface.

The glass shattered, Lilith’s face multiplied in the facets. I winced as an edge pierced my skin, blood pooling in my palm. I closed my eyes trying to barricade myself against the onslaught of pain.   
  
And then I could breathe. My lids fluttered as the lights flickered back. I could barely hear the approaching train over the heartbeat pounding in my ears. I slumped against the bench as I took large, gulping breaths. I turned towards the glass again, my own haggard expression staring back at me from the unbroken surface.

“W..what?” I panted. I winced and glanced at my hand. Blood trickled from my skin onto the gray floor below. “Shit.”  
  
I reached for my bag, fumbling with my good hand to find a handkerchief to stop the bleeding. 

“Oh.”  
  
My DDD tumbled next to me, the small light on the screen flashing steadily. A message?

I grabbed the handkerchief and wrapped my hand quickly. A red stain spilled across the fabric as I tied a knot with my teeth. That should be enough to at least get me home. I pulled the DDD closer. A voicemail from Belphie.

I held the device to my ear as I replayed the message. Immediately my blood turned to ice.

 _Asuna! Asuna are you alright?_ He was panicked, almost hysterical. _Damn it, why didn’t you pick up? Asuna, it’s Lucifer. No, not just Lucifer. It’s Diavolo, it’s Devildom, it’s everything. Everything’s wrong._ There was a brief pause and I could hear shouts and shuffling in the background. _Asuna, you must be careful. Please promise me you’ll be careful._ Then the line went dead.

My hand fell to my lap as the train roared into the station.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Diavolo flipped through the pages on his desk, his brow furrowed. The tea next to his elbow had grown cold hours ago, the steeping leaves now dark and bitter. He gnawed at the bottom on his lip as he tapped the end of his pen absentmindedly, the _click click click_ the only sound reverberating in the silence.

“Hmmm.”

He flipped through the files again, restacking and shuffling papers into disorganized piles. Usually, he left the tedious work to Lucifer. Logistics and planning gave him a headache. He rubbed his temples before leaning back into the large chair and letting out an exasperated breath. How could this have happened?

He started at the soft knock at the door. 

“My Lord.”

Diavolo straightened as Barbatos entered the study, silver tray balanced perfectly on his hand. 

“Ah, Barbatos!” Diavolo smiled charmingly as he swept his hand over the desk, trying to distract the man from his previous expression. “Is it time for lunch already?” He clapped his hands, chuckling half-heartedly.

Barbatos sighed. “My Lord, I brought you lunch a few hours ago. This is dinner.” He gestured towards the second silver platter to the right of the desk. The Batwing Soup sat untouched.

Diavolo laughed. “Ah, my mistake, Barbatos! Right you are.” He stood and brushed the creases out of his scarlet pants.

Barbatos remained in the doorway, his gaze shifting between desk, tray and Lord Diavolo. 

“Forgive me for being forward, Sir, but you seem to be a bit overwhelmed. Perhaps Lucifer may be of some assistance? He does seem to be quite,” he paused for a moment. “...efficient in these matters.”

Lord Diavolo waved his hands emphatically as he ushered the servant back towards the door, taking the fresh tray from his hands and replacing it with the previous. “Nonsense. Nonsense! Lucifer has enough on his plate. I’m sure I can manage a few trivial matters such as these.” He smiled as Barbatos stepped backwards through the doorframe. “Besides, it wouldn’t hurt for me to do some work around here!” He nodded slowly as if agreeing with his own joke.

“My Lord, is there any way that I may be able to assist?” The butler shifted his weight slightly. “I may not have Lucifer’s particular skillset, but I don’t think it prudent for you to shoulder this all on your own.”

Diavolo crossed his arms, his smile never wavering. “I appreciate the offer, but there’s no need for you to worry. In fact,” he paused, tilting his head impishly, “why don’t you take the rest of the evening off?”

“My Lord I-”  
  
“Barbatos.” The servant stopped, the Lord’s voice cutting sharply. Lord Diavolo rarely raised his voice. Barbatos straightened his shoulders as he bowed. 

“As you suggest, My Lord. I shall be back in the morning to collect your plates. Please do remember to eat.”

Diavolo nodded as he shut the door. As the silence returned Diavolo’s face fell, his usual easygoing demeanor crumbling. He returned to his desk. He glanced at the paperwork again as anxiety and tension crept back into his muscles.  
  
In three months, nearly a dozen lower ranking demons had disappeared from Devildom without a trace. Their faces stared back at him from their files as a quiet taunt. One demon was happenstance, regrettable, but easily explained. A pact gone wrong, an unfortunate run-in with holy water, perhaps. Two demons would cause a bit of gossip in corners of The Fall, but even that would be quickly forgotten in a day or two.  
  
But the missing numbers had incrementally increased. Gossip had given way to rumors, and rumors had given way to unrest. Soon the unrest would fester into a full-on revolt. If that happened, demons would begin pointing fingers and demanding retribution. All the goodwill he’d built with his exchange program would crumble, destroying what little progress he’d made between the three realms. Already he’d limited communication, hoping to curb a potential all-out war. So far little had helped.

Diavolo’s jaw clenched as he sorted through the files once more, searching for some form of connection. Nothing. He rubbed his temples again, ignoring his dinner as it chilled in the corner.

**⛧** **⛧** **⛧**

**Asuna**

The pain in my hand had lessened to a dull ache, but the sluggish weight hanging on the rest of my body threatened to pull me into the floor. I could feel sleep tugging at my eyelids as I trudged up the steps to my apartment. The evening air whipped through the hallways, rattling the rails with an eerie howl.

The scene at the station replayed behind my eyelids. It felt so real. The sadness in Lilith’s eyes was as real as the cut on my palm. My shoulders tensed, remembering the searing pain that had wracked my body. I shook my head. My body yearned for sleep. What I wouldn’t give for my bed.

As my boots hit the final step I groaned.  
  
Solomon. How could I have forgotten so easily?

The sorcerer leaned against my apartment doorframe, licking his fingers nonchalantly, an empty box of gyoza next to him. I didn’t have enough coffee for this.  
  
“You know, Kimika was serious when she said they were better warmed,” I quipped, ambling towards him. Solomon smiled as I approached, his lips curled devilishly. Ironic. He pointed a finger towards his chest.  
  
“Sorcerer, remember?” He snapped his fingers and extended his palm upwards, a small flame hovering in his hand. “But you’re right. They were delicious.” He waved his hand casually and extinguished the flame. “Run into a bit of trouble?” he mused, motioning towards me. I quickly tucked the bandage behind my back.  
  
“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”  
  
His face fell for a moment. “You can trust me, Asuna.”  
  
“So you say.” I moved past him to unlock the door. I needed more coffee. My breath hitched in relief at the idea of the coffee pot nestled on my counter. I pushed the door open and kicked my shoes into the corner as Solomon followed me inside. I set Kimika’s care package on the counter and tossed my purse into the living area. “Coffee?” 

Solomon shook his head, crossing his arms, his cape fluttering behind him. I blinked slowly. What an ostentatious thing. “I’ll pass. Too much caffeine isn’t good for your health, especially late at night.”

“Neither is this conversation,” I muttered under my breath, setting the machine to brew and only half hoping that he didn’t hear me. We stood in silence until the pot finished. I pulled a mug from the cabinet and filled it greedily. I turned and noticed Solomon had already taken up residence on the couch.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” I asked, sinking into the chair across from him. I nestled the mug gingerly in my injured palm.

Solomon exhaled slowly. “First, let me see your hand.”

“I told you, I’m fi -- hey!”

Solomon stood and strode towards me in a single step, lifting the mug from my hand and setting it gently on the table beside me.

“Solomon, what are you…” 

He took my hand in his, unwrapping the bandage slowly. I winced as the bloody handkerchief fell to the floor and exposed the wound. His hands were warm, cradling mine. Delicately he ran his fingers across the gash, his touch light, almost loving. I suppressed a small gasp and felt my cheeks and ears burn. He didn’t seem to notice. He gazed intently at the wound, tracing the trauma over and over with his fingertips. 

Slowly the skin began to mend as if invisible threads stitched it back together. After a few moments, I stared in awe at my palm, completely healed. 

“How did you…” 

Solomon looked at me as if suddenly awoken from a trance. I tried not to pay attention to how close his face was to mine. I could smell his cologne, a deep woody aroma punctured with hints of citrus. He cocked his head playfully to the side. “Sorcerer, remember?”

Suddenly, the illusion of the moment shattered and I became painfully aware that he was still holding my hand. I pulled it back abruptly, nestling it against my chest.

“T-Thank you,” I muttered, grateful that he didn’t press me on how I’d gotten injured in the first place. He nodded, falling back into the couch. I cleared my throat. “So…”

Solomon leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs. “I think there’s something going on in Devildom. And nothing good.”

I took a sip of coffee, hoping the mug concealed my face enough that Solomon couldn’t see the shift in my expression. I replayed Belphie’s message in my mind.

_It’s Diavolo, it’s Devildom, it’s everything. Everything’s wrong._

I still didn’t trust Solomon, despite this evening. Suspicion gnawed at the back of my mind and I decided to keep the details of Belphie’s call to myself.

I swallowed. “What do you mean?”

Solomon’s brow furrowed, the creases deep between his eyes. “I haven’t been able to contact Asmo or Barbatos in nearly three months. I possess more than enough power to call them to me, regardless of location or realm. And it’s not just me. Other sorcerers and witches haven’t been able to contact demons through their pacts either. It’s as if all communication has been shut down. As if there’s some sort of barrier. Even my D.D.D no longer reaches Devildom.” He pulled the device from his back pocket, tossing it on the cushion next to him.  
  
I shrugged, my sweater shifting slightly and falling down my shoulder. Three months; that’s how long it had been since I’d heard from Lucifer. Since Mammon had stopped responding to my messages. “Maybe they’re doing some renovations for the next round of exchange students?” I quipped, trying to bring some levity to the conversation. _It’s Devildom, it’s everything. Everything’s wrong._ The air had suddenly become heavy and my heart raced in my chest. Solomon’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“Asuna, this is serious. Communication between realms hasn’t always been,” he paused briefly. “Hasn’t always been _easy_ . But it’s never been impossible. Communing between the human, celestial, and demon realms is as old as humanity itself. Perhaps older. Seances, cross-road deals, sacrifices. There have always been channels, for those willing to take the risks.” I scoffed at his detached explanation, weighing my next words.  
  
“But communication hasn’t been cut off,” I finally said slowly, shifting my weight to pull my legs beneath me. “I heard from Belphie just tonight.” I rummaged through my purse on the floor and pulled my D.D.D from the pockets. 

Solomon started. “Belphegor? You’ve heard from him _tonight?_ ” Excitement washed across his features briefly before falling again. “I guess the Council was right then.”  
  
My skin prickled. “What do you mean? What Council?” Irritation clawed into my voice.

Solomon leaned back into the cushions and stared at the ceiling. “Asuna, don’t you find it odd that some of the strongest sorcerers in the world can’t contact anyone in Devildom, and yet you have one calling you for a bed-time story?”

“Hey!” I snapped, irritated.  
  
Solomon grinned, tilting his head forward to face me. My blood chilled; the cool, almost caring Solomon from earlier had disappeared. Across from me sat a man, hungry and twisted, his gaze calculating. “Oh, or were you more inclined towards the stoic, prideful type?” he mocked. “I could never keep your preferences straight.”

Anger boiled in my chest. I could feel electricity dance across my skin as I clenched my fists, nails digging into my palm. “Fuck you,” I growled. Who did he think he was? I tightened my hands around my mug to control the shake in my fingers.  
  
“No, I don’t think I will,” Solomon pressed. “I’ll leave that to Lucifer.” He paused a beat, long enough for his grin to grow, snaking towards his eyes. “Or _Mammon_.” The words dripped from his lips like poisoned honey.

My emotions roared, rage erupting in white flashes across my vision. In a moment I was standing, my coffee mug flung to the floor. “I said fuck you, Solomon!” My voice boomed.

Behind him, the glasses on the counter vibrated then shattered. The room tipped slightly. My body felt hot, the fury fire in my veins. What was this power? I grasped to hold on to my consciousness, but this anger...it was so overwhelming. So easy to give in to the feeling. So easy to just let go and --  
  
Solomon stood and threw off his cape. I could hear him chanting under his breath, palms extended toward the floor, a low hum of a language I couldn’t quite place. Light radiated from his feet and a circle appeared on the carpet beneath me.

“Bind.”

My arms contracted to my sides, a sudden rigor mortis gripping my limbs. I felt the power drain away, leaving a cold emptiness. My vision cleared and I gasped as if tasting air for the first time. The golden light of the summoning circle dimmed and faded beneath me, my balance disappearing with it. I wavered and pitched forward, my arms, now free, catching me as I slammed into the ground.  
  
“Wh-what di-did you -” I choked. I could feel my body begin to shake like an addict going through withdrawal.  
  
Solomon knelt beside me, placing a hand comfortingly on my shoulder. I wanted to shrug him off, curl away from him and his touch. His cologne wafted towards me and I resisted the urge to dry heave. He smiled again, back to his previous coy and knowing grin, the bastard from earlier gone.  
  
“Sorcerer,” he said, mockingly.   
  
I lifted myself from my knees, settling back on to my heels. I could still feel the cold sweat on my skin, dripping down my neck and into my shirt. My hair hung loose and free around my shoulders.

“Asuna, I’m sorry, but I had to know. The Council had to know.”  
  
“Know what?” I snapped. I shot a glance toward my coffee mug. The handle had snapped in half, the liquid seeping into the carpet fibers. That would definitely stain.  
  
Solomon inhaled deeply and stood.  
  
“Asuna, how much do you really know about reincarnation?”


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The tension was palpable. Stifling. Mammon paced the office, his boots clicking against the cobblestone.   
  
“Mammmooooooonnnn…”   
  
The younger brother stopped, crossing his arms with a frustrated puff.   
  
“If you must be here,” Lucifer snarled, “At least make yourself useful.” He gestured towards the stack of expense reports and files piled on the desk in the corner. Mammon growled.   
  
“This ain’t right, Lucifer. And you know it.”

Lucifer inhaled slowly, quelling the murderous rage rising in his chest. “I’m not having this conversation again, Mammon.”   
  
The past months had wrought the same conversation, over and over. As the demons in Devildom began disappearing, Diavolo had begun scaling back travel between the realms, limiting communication between angels, demons, and humans. Eventually, he’d stopped it altogether, hoping it would help end the abductions. But since, at least another half dozen more demons had disappeared unexpectedly. Devildom was in an uproar.   
  
“It ain’t right to leave her in the dark. If I could only -- ”

Mammon jumped as Lucifer slammed his fists onto the desk. Lucifer rose slightly as his eyes narrowed. “If you could only  _ what _ , Mammon?” His voice was venomous. Mammon recoiled, then scowled. 

“Ya know I’m right.”

Lucifer exhaled and looked at the ceiling as he sat again. “I know you’re worried about her. We all are. But she’s much safer in the human world than she would be here.” He ran his fingers through his hair, a frustrated gesture he found himself doing all too often with his brother around. “Do you really want to put her in danger? She’s better off not knowing anything.”

“But we just left her and --”   
  
“And what?” Lucifer snapped. “What would you have me do? Lord Diavolo’s word is law. I’ll not have you breaking that. Even I wouldn’t step in to circumvent whatever punishment he felt suitable for you.”

Mammon clicked his tongue and flopped onto the couch across from his brother. “She probably thinks we hate her,” he said, his voice dropping to a low whisper. He fiddled absentmindedly with the rings on his fingers. “Thinks we abandoned her…”

Lucifer watched his brother, taking in the uncharacteristic, defeated slump of his shoulders. For months Mammon had been pestering him, begging to reach out to Asuna and let her know what was happening in Devildom. Let her know that she hadn’t been cast aside. But they’d all made promises they’d had to break. He felt the weight of that reality just as much, if not more, than his brothers.   
  
“I miss her, too, Mammon.”

Mammon grunted skeptically, turning his back towards Lucifer. He pulled his D.D.D. from his pocket.   
  
_ I miss you. When can I see you? _ _  
_ _  
_ The words burned into the screen, the last communication he’d gotten before the inter-realm towers had shuttered off. He could remember how his pulse quickened as he got the message. As the situation in Devildom had gotten worse, he’d tried so hard to distance himself, to busy himself with studies and modeling and shopping. He’d even begun helping Lucifer try to track down the missing demons. He’d tried so hard to forget that stupid human. Her smile. The way she laughed at his jokes. The way she smelled. The way she curled her hair around her finger and chewed on pen caps when she was frustrated.

Most importantly he’d tried to forget the way she made him feel.

_ I miss you. When can I see you? _

The message had broken something inside him. He’d been halfway out the door, on his way to the human world before Lucifer had stopped him. 

_ What exactly are you planning to do? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I’m going to the human world. Ya can’t stop me. _ _  
_ _  
_ Lucifer’s scowl had been cold, his arms crossed disapprovingly.  _ I’m sorry, Mammon. But you can’t leave. _

_ Like hell I can’t. _ He’d tried to muscle past, his mind made up. But Lucifer had grabbed his arm, nails digging into the fabric of his jacket.

_ I’ve already locked up one brother, Mammon. Please don’t make me do it again.  _ Something in his tone made him stop, a desperate plea veiled as a threat. It wasn’t like Lucifer to beg.

And so he’d stayed, burying his anger and shame.

“I’m gonna go find something to eat,” he snapped suddenly, shoving the device back in his jacket. He rose, sliding his hands into his pockets as he made his way towards the door. Lucifer watched him with a doubtful, steady gaze.   
  
“You know this is for the best.”   
  
“Tch. Sure.” Mammon snapped dismissively.    
  
The hallway outside the office was dark, the torchlight casting eerie shadows against the walls. Mammon kicked the rug as he walked.  _ Damn it. _

Lost in thought, he barely noticed Belphie slumped in the small alcove. The youngest brother gazed absently out the window, the lights dancing forebodingly across his face.

Mammon sighed. “If you’re goin’ to talk to Lucifer, you’d have more luck convincing Beel he ain’t hungry.” Belphie turned toward Mammon, a sleepy grin peaking from behind the shade of his bangs.   
  
“Actually, I was waiting for you.”

Mammon stopped. “Eh? What for?”   
  
Belphie stood, readjusting the pillow beneath his arm. “I have a way to contact Asuna.” His voice dropped as he shifted his weight slightly. “But you can’t tell Lucifer.”   
  
Mammon tried to ignore the tightness in his chest. He smiled and threw his arms across Belphie’s shoulders. “I’m all ears, lil’ bro. What ya got?”

**⛧** **⛧** **⛧**

The ascent up the stairs was quiet; even the footfalls as they climbed seemed muffled. Mammon scratched the back of his head as he followed Belphie towards the attic.

“Yo, I didn’t realize ya still came up here. I kinda figured you’d be tired of the place.”   
  
Belphie sighed. “It’s quiet. No one bothers me up here.”

Mammon’s brow furrowed as Belphie pulled a set of keys from inside his pillowcase and unlocked the door. “Lucifer gave me the key,” Belphie answered before he asked, not bothering to look back as he entered the room. “I think he thought it was a kind of peace offering.”   
  
The room was snug, pillows and drapes flung and tucked into nearly every corner. It seemed uncomfortably small -- as if the arches and beams of the ceiling were slowly pressing down on them. Mammon shuttered involuntarily as he imagined his brother trapped in the room, alone, for months.    
  
“So uh, how exactly do ya contact Asuna again?”   
  
Belphie grinned lazily as he pulled the D.D.D. from the large pocket in his sweater. Mammon rolled his eyes.   


“Ugh. Doncha think I’ve tried that?” he snapped, heading toward the door.

“They actually work here. But only in this room.”

Mammon stopped and turned, glaring at his brother from over the rim of his glasses. Belphie just shrugged and yawned. “I don’t know why. My guess is with all the spells and wards Lucifer cast trying to keep me in, it somehow messed with the signals or something.”   
  
Mammon blinked slowly.   
  
“Ya realize how dumb that sounds, right?”   
  
Belphie’s eyes narrowed, a flash of irritation crossing his face. “Look, I didn’t really question it, okay? I just thought I might help for once, get you to stop being so pathetic.” He snorted as he fell into a pile of pillows. “Obviously Lucifer doesn’t want us talking to Asuna, so any chance to be a thorn in his side I’m going to take.” He yawned again as his head fell backward. “Believe what you want, but I called Asuna yesterday and -”   
  
“Ya talked to her yesterday?!” Mammon lept toward his brother, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. “How long have you been talking to her?” Belphie slapped his hand away angrily.    
  
“About once a week, since she left. I haven’t told her what’s been going on though, not really. Seemed kind of depressing to bring up.”   
  
Mammon stumbled backward, catching himself against the bedpost as the air left his lungs. Months. He’d gone months without talking to her, convinced it was impossible. And here, all along…   
  
“Why didn’t ya tell anyone?” he growled through a clenched jaw. Belphie just yawned again, burrowing his face into a nearby pillow.

“I guess I just wanted her all to myself. Jealous?” He smiled as Mammon’s scowl deepened. “Though yesterday I got her voicemail.” Belphie’s face fell slightly as he remembered the call. There’d been a riot downstairs as a few of the RAD members had burst into Lucifer’s study and demanded answers. If Diavolo hadn’t stepped in, he was sure there’d have been a few dead demons along with missing ones. Tensions were rising by the day, the whole of Devildom on edge with whispers of a coup in the making. 

_ Diavolo’s gone soft. _

_ Looks like the Lord’s lapdog has lost his bite. _

_ I bet he’s in on it. I bet he thinks he could do a better job. _

Mammon pulled his phone from his jacket, trying to stop the anxious tremble in his fingers. He could talk to her. He could hear her voice, the soft memories of her laugh trickling through his mind. What would he say? How could he explain that…

He started as he heard a throat clear from the hallway.    
  
“What do you two think you’re doing?”   
  
Lucifer’s frame eclipsed the doorway, his disapproving grimace obscured by the dark shadow of his wings. Mammon clenched his fists, rage rising to his face.    
  
“How could ya!” he barked, voice trembling. “All this time and you knew!”   
  
Lucifer took a measured breath as he inclined his head slightly. “Of course I knew.” His eyes closed as he rubbed his temples. “A weakness on my part, enchanting this room to continue to allow communication.” His eyes snapped open, his pupils glowing red. “Though I thought Belphie would be more prudent. Consider it a mistake I’ve made sure to rectify. Your devices will no longer work here, either.”

Mammon faltered as he glared at his D.D.D. 

_ No signal. _

Mammon roared as he threw the device towards the demon. Lucifer dodged it easily, but not before Mammon was on him, slamming his back against the wall. Mammon’s wings trembled as the power of his demon form pressed the older brother into the drywall, bits of plaster falling from the ceiling.

“Belphie, I suggest you leave.” Lucifer’s voice was steady, his eyes locked with Mammon’s. “You and I will have a conversation later.”

“Whatever.” Belphie sighed as he left. “Sounds like a pain.”

Mammon shifted, pressing his forearm against Lucifer’s throat.

“Let go of me, Mammon.”

Mammon grit his teeth. In a battle of pure strength, Lucifer would win; but he didn’t care as the rage grew inside him. He pressed harder.

“Mammoooon…”

“You’ve pulled some shit before, Lucifer, but this.” His wings flexed.

“I told you,” Lucifer snarled, each word deliberately articulated, “to...let...GO!”   
  
With a sudden pulse of energy, Lucifer flung him back towards the other side of the room. Mammon stumbled as he tried to regain his footing, his boot tangling in the drapes. Lucifer lunged forward and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him against the wall. Mammon sputtered as fingers clenched against his windpipe.

“Stop being so impulsive, Mammon, or you’re going to get yourself killed.”

Mammon struggled, his feet kicking a few inches from the floorboards. He gasped as Lucifer released his grip. The room tilted slightly as Lucifer sighed.

“I didn’t want it to be this way. Why couldn’t you have left well enough alone?”

Mammon slumped to his knees, his arms hanging limply at his sides.   
  
“She deserves to know,” he muttered weakly. “I coulda told her. I could have -”   
  
“Could have what?” Lucifer snapped. His energy filled the room with a stifling weight of power and anger. “You could have protected her? Could have kept her safe? Tch.” He raised a hand to his chest. “And then what? She’s a human, Mammon, for as much as we tend to think otherwise. Her life is different than ours. Fragile.” He paused. “Short.” He folded his wings against his back as he watched the defeat fall across his brother’s body. He hated hurting him, but it had to be done. Better to sever ties now then untangle a web of emotions and misconceptions later.

“You’re a demon, Mammon. It’s time you started acting like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was running a bit longer than I'd originally anticipated, so the next chapter should follow shortly. As always I appreciate you all for reading and commenting.


	5. Chapter Five

**Asuna**

_ Devildom: 6 Months Ago _

_ 1 Week Before Return to the Human Realm _

I paced in front of the door, trying to muster the courage to knock, twirling the ends of my hair around my fingers. What if he didn’t like it? What if he just thought I was being a weird human again? I clicked my tongue and slipped my hand into my back pocket, curling the small charms into my palm. The pair of matching pandas were cool to the touch, the small accompanying bells muffled by the fabric of my jeans. 

I tried not to fidget; Asmo had picked out my outfit, a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a low cut black satin camisole that hid just enough to not be indecent. I ran my fingers along my collarbone, stopping at the mark on my chest. For years I’d been too embarrassed to wear anything that would show it off, covering myself instead in the security of an oversized sweater or jacket. But Mammon...he’d called it beautiful. Called me beautiful. I smiled at the memory and sighed, letting go of the charms. If I didn’t give them to him now, I might never work up the courage before…

I shook my head, trying to push the thoughts of leaving Devildom out of my mind before the weight of the sadness dragged me down again. This morning’s breakfast conversation loomed ominously, punctured by Lucifer’s request that I spend more time with everyone before I left.

_ Of course he’ll like them _ , I berated myself, trying to steel my nerves.  _ Mammon loves pandas. _

I stopped pacing and swallowing hard, unsure exactly  _ why  _ my nerves were so unsteady. Finally, I inhaled deeply and knocked.

I heard a brief scuffle and the sound of metal chairs squealing against the concrete floor.   
  
“Who’s there?” The door opened slightly, Mammon’s face barely visible between the crack.

“Hey,” I waved, a flustered heat rising across the back of my neck as he smiled. I loved that smile.    
  
“Yo, Asuna!” His face lit as he said my name, flinging the door open. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his bedroom. I tried not to stumble into him, the feel of his hand against my skin unbalancing. “We thought you might be Lucifer. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“We? Were you expecting him?” I asked. “I can...come...ba…” My voice trailed off as I scanned the room, my gaze falling on the small crowd of demons a few feet away. 

“Maaammooooooon….” I did my best to mock Lucifer’s disapproving tone, throwing my hands on my hips for added effect. He flinched unconsciously.    
  
The table was massive, in the center a pile of Grimm at least half a hand high. The demons gathered around the table waved and smiled as I stepped closer, placing their cards face down in front of them. My nervousness from earlier vanished as I suppressed a laugh. Poker night.   
  
“Asuna!” Mephistopheles pushed his chair away from the table, grinning enthusiastically as he looked me up and down hungrily. He swept the bangs away from his face and whistled. “Man, you scared us, doll. We thought you were Lucy here to break up our game.” He waved me towards the table.

I ignored Mammon’s protests as I slid past him, slipping easily into the empty chair. Lucifer would be livid if he found out Mammon was gambling away money he could use to pay off his debts. I’m sure Levi wouldn’t be too happy either. Last I heard Mammon owed him 1300 Grimm and a drama CD. Who knows what sort of interest he’d raised since.   
  
“Hey, Meph.” I peaked at Mammon’s cards on the table. A pair of twos. “Taking Mammon to the cleaners again, I see.” I laid the cards down and slid them towards the center of the table. “Fold.” Mammon shuffled uncomfortably behind me, muttering under his breath.   
  
“You know, it’s almost a shame how easy it is,” Mephistopheles joked, shrugging his shoulders and stroking his chin mockingly.

“I ain’t losin’ that bad,” Mammon mumbled.   
  
“Liar,” Stolas piqued. His pitch-black eyes twinkled mischievously. “You were down to your last Grimm and you know it.” Mammon snorted and I tried not to laugh. Hesitant to accept a human at first, in the past year they’d become a second family.    
  
“Hey, don’t you go gangin’ up on me.” I watched a flush creep across his cheeks, turning his ears red. I tried to catch the giggle before it left my lips, but it was too late. I clapped my hands over my mouth as Mammon’s blush deepened. “C’mon, Asuna,” he mumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets dejectedly. “Not you, too.”   
  
“See, even Asuna knows you’re full of it,” Vivica snickered, her eyes narrowing playfully. The bangles on her wrist jingled as she jabbed a finger towards Mammon. “Unless you’d like to prove otherwise?” She threw down her cards in front of the other players. Full house.

“Dark Lord damn it all!” Stolas shrieked. “How, V? Every time. Every damn time.”

Mephistopheles folded his cards with a sigh. “Well that’s game, looks like.” Mammon balked and Vivica cackled, leaning over the table and raking the Grimm towards her with slender, tattooed arms.    


“Better luck next time, boys.” She slid the coins into a pouch tied at her waist. After she cleared the table, she slipped a few Grimm towards me and winked. “Here, Asuna. Maybe you can use this to buy back some of Mammon’s dignity.”

Mammon threw his arms in the air in defeat. “Hey, that’s enough. You liars and cheats get outta here.” The demons stood to leave.

“Same time next month?” Stolas asked as he adjusted his RAD jacket. He nodded his head towards me as he stood. “You should come, too, Asuna. Maybe your favor can help turn Mammon’s luck around.”

The pit in my stomach returned, heavy and sickening.   
  
“Yeah,” I joked as I flipped the Grimm Vivica handed me between my fingers. I caught Mammon from the corner of my eye, his face downturned to avoid my gaze. I cleared my throat and stood, shoving the coins into my pockets. “Sounds like a fun time.” I did my best to smile. “Just don’t expect me to go easy on you.” 

“It’s probably best we left anyway. Luck hasn’t exactly been on your side tonight,  _ Mammoney _ ” Vivica mocked. As she made her way towards the door she brushed past me and slapped the back of my jeans playfully. “But you never know, maybe Asuna here can help you get lucky tonight.”

The heat rose to my face instantly, matched only by Mammon’s stuttering as he ushered everyone out the door emphatically. I could hear Vivica’s laugh through the walls as it faded into the hallway.

Mammon slammed the door behind them.

“Uuugh, Levi’s gonna kill meeeeeee,” he groaned, resting his forehead against the door. “I borrowed the money from him. I was sure I could double it and then some.”

I clicked my tongue and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Borrowed?” There’s no way Levi would have  _ willingly  _ given him anything.

Mammon turned towards me and shrugged. “I mean, if he didn’t want me to borrow it, he shouldn’ta left his wallet where he did.”   
  
“And where was that? His room?”   
  
Mammon ignored my question; instead, he blushed as he looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. Suddenly I felt ridiculous for letting Asmo choose my clothes.

“Uh...um...you look...nice,” he stuttered, obviously flustered. “Asmo?” I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around myself and shrink into the shadows. Instead, I forced myself to take a deep breath.

“Yeah. He said he couldn’t bear letting me out in my usual clothes.”

Mammon cleared his throat, blushing. “It, um. It suits ya.” It was my turn to blush as an awkward silence formed between the two of us. I shivered.   
  
“You cold?” Before I could answer, Mammon shrugged out of his jacket and draped it across my shoulders. It was warm and smelled like his cologne--tobacco, leather, and spices. 

“So uh, what brings you by?”

“Oh!” I clung to his jacket with one hand and pulled the charms from my pocket with the others. I held the pandas in front of me, the bells chiming as they swayed. “I ordered these from the human realm a while ago for your D.D.D. I know how much you like pandas. I got us a matching set.”   
  
Mammon’s face lit, pure joy replacing the earlier stiffness. “Seriously?!” He snatched his D.D.D. from a nearby table, quickly fixing the charm to the device. “This is awesome! He’s so cuuuute!” He pawed at the small bell, giddy.

It was hard not to smile, watching how happy the small gesture made him. For all his shortcomings, Mammon was always honest with his feelings. If he didn’t say them out loud, they were always visible on his face.

“Say, uh, Asuna.” His voice was suddenly quiet. “Why don’t you stay here for a while? We could watch a movie or somethin’, if you want.”   
  
“I’d like that.” Relief washed over his face.

“Right.” He scrambled around the room, lowering the lights and grabbing the remotes before sinking into the couch. I sat at the other end, kicking off my shoes and tucking my feet underneath me.   
  
“Hey, what’re ya doing all the way over there?” He blushed, something he seemed to do more and more often. “You don’t gotta sit so far away if you don’t want to.”   
  
I felt heat radiate through me. The soft glow of the television bounced off his skin, reflecting in his eyes. Anxiously I slid towards him, my heartbeat in my ears. I pulled his jacket closer as I leaned into his side. He rested his arm across my shoulders, pulling me into him.   
  
“Is this okay?” he asked, apprehensive. I nodded as I burrowed my face into his chest, inhaling deeply. I felt the tension in his muscles melt.

In that moment, it didn’t matter if I only had one week, one year, or one lifetime in Devildom. I was here now, with him. I slid my arm around his waist, wanting to be closer. I felt Mammon squeeze gently and I closed my eyes, taking in the memory of him. Mammon felt like comfort, like safety. As the opening sequence began to play, I felt myself drift into sleep, surrounded by his warmth.   
  
Mammon felt like home.

**⛧** **⛧** **⛧**

**Mammon**

I couldn’t concentrate on the movie, too distracted by Asuna burrowed into my side. She looked so delicate and small, the quiet cadence of her breathing as she slept more captivating than anything else. Her body conformed so perfectly to mine, like a key in a lock, made to fit together. She shifted slightly, burrowing her face into my chest. My pulse quicked and I could feel the excitement rise as her hand unconsciously grabbed a fistful of my shirt.

She was beautiful, the way her lashes fanned across her cheeks, the way her hair brushed against her shoulder. I could watch the subtle rise and fall of her breathing for hours, as long as it meant she was near me.

I swallowed, fighting the lump rising in my throat. When I first met her, I didn’t think I’d fall this hard. Not for her, not a human. But slowly, day by day…I longed for the next smile, the next laugh, the next excuse to be near her. 

She sighed in her sleep, a strand of hair falling across her face. Gently I tucked it behind her ear, letting my fingertips pause momentarily before softly tracing the outline of her jaw. My breathing hitched as my chest tightened. I didn’t want to let her go. I wanted this moment to last a thousand lifetimes.

I reached for my D.D.D., smiling at the panda hanging across the screen. I flicked the camera open, positioning the screen to capture her face as she slept. If I couldn’t keep her here with me in Devildom, at least I could keep the moment. I leaned forward slightly, kissing the top of her head and snapped a photo.

The flash was so blinding in the darkness I nearly dropped the phone, swearing as I juggled it in the air. I tried to hide it behind my back as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me sleepily, her gaze still unfocused. 

“What was that,” she groaned, moving to sit upright. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders as she yawned.

I bit the inside of my cheek, embarrassment crawling up the back of my neck. “Nothin’. Just the movie.” She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand then looked around. The menu screen on the television flickered; the movie had ended hours ago.

“Oh.” Her brow furrowed and I held my breath as she turned towards me. She blinked away the last bit of sleep. “Mammon,” she cooed as I shifted uncomfortably. “What are you hiding behind your back?”

I stiffened and turned away. She had a knack of seeing through my lies. “Nothin’,” I repeated, less convincingly. Her scowl deepened as my phone let out a muffled chirp.  _ Damn it. _

“Did you...did you just take a picture?” She was fully awake now, her face only inches from mine. I gulped. “You did, didn’t you!”

I shrugged my shoulders and shifted again, trying to shove the D.D.D. further into the cushions and out of reach. Her hand shot across my lap as she tried to grab the phone.

“Mammon, let me see it!” I moved, now holding the phone above my head and out of her grasp. 

“Nuh uh. No way.”   
  
“Mammon!” she pleaded. My jacket slid from her shoulders and onto the floor as she climbed into my lap, reaching for the device. “Why won’t you let me see it? What if I was drooling?” Her face paled. “Oh please don’t say I was drooling…”    
  
She looked panicked and I tried not to laugh as she swatted again. I dropped the phone behind the couch, grabbing her wrists instead and pinning them above her head. “What now?” I joked playfully. “Ready to submit to the Great Mammon?”   
  
She squirmed for a moment then stopped fighting me, the muscles in her body tensing. I laughed lightly, then realized the position I had her in and stopped.

Asuna straddled my lap, her chest pressed firmly against mine as I held her arms above her head. I could feel the excitement rise as she stared at me, her breath suddenly shallow. I knew I should move her, probably bumble through an apology. But our eyes locked and I was fixed.

Slowly she lowered her hands, running them along my arms as she did. I tried not to shudder as she leaned in and cupped my face in her palms, leaning her forehead against mine. Her breath on my skin felt so warm. I swallowed hard, trying to find the words, but they disappeared like smoke. Damn it, what was this feeling? Why was it so hard to--

Suddenly her lips were on mine and nothing else mattered. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into me, groaning as her hips massaged my lap. When she pulled away her eyes were heavy and deep, like pools of spun honey and amber.   
  
“How many times,” I growled, “have I told you to warn me before ya go and do that?”

She smiled, the gold of her eyes sparkling.   
  
“Mammon...” Her voice felt like velvet as she nuzzled into my neck. I groaned softly, tightening my hold on her, afraid she might slip away if I let go. “I’m going to kiss you again.”

I nodded, my lips crashing into hers with an intensity I didn’t realize I had. I drank her in, pulling her against my body and relishing the soft moans that escaped her between kisses. We’d kissed before, but nothing like this. Before, everything had been tentative and coy, a flirtation, an unsure moment that passed as quickly as it came. But this was intentional, passionate.

I ran my hands along her back, sliding them underneath her shirt and across her pale skin. I couldn’t bring her close enough. Everything about her felt electric. She trembled against me and I realized just how much I was holding back. I pulled away from her.    
  
“Asuna, I…” my voice trailed as she shifted her weight forward. I hissed, feeling the thoughts slip from my mind. I nibbled at her bottom lip playfully, the sound of her sending chills down my skin.    
  
Oh I wanted her. More than anything I’d ever wanted before. More than Grimm. More than Goldie. I wanted to feel her against me, her flushed skin colliding into mine. I wanted to take her, to spill over into a tangle of limbs and passion. I pulled back, desperate for air. Her fingers laced themselves in my hair, both of us panting.

“Mammon, what are we doing?”

“Waddaya mean?” I asked, nudging her nose with mine. She moaned softly as I ran my nails down her back.   
  
“This,” she whispered, her hands clasping behind my neck.   
  
“This…” I nipped at her earlobe. “This should have happened a long time ago.”

I kissed her again, breathless, each moment more relentless than the last. I slipped my tongue past her lips, probing for a taste. She stiffened only for an instant before letting me in hungrily.

I pulled her hard against me, spinning to pin her against the cushions. “Asuna…” I placed my hands next to her shoulders and hovered above her. She smiled, raking her teeth across her bottom lip. 

What had I done before her? It was harder and harder to remember a time without her there. I growled her name again, leaning forward to run my tongue across the exposed skin of her neck. She gasped as I began to nibble at her collarbone. “I want you.” My voice was harsh and clipped. She nodded.   
  
“I want you, too.”

I brushed the straps of her shirt off her shoulders, running my fingertips along her skin. Slowly I lowered myself on top of her, feeling her curves melt into mine. Her back arched slightly as she wrapped a leg around me and she fumbled with my belt. I nestled again into her, nipping at her skin as I moved down to her chest. She squirmed slightly as I continued to pull the fabric down around her waist like a belt.

I stopped for a moment to take her in; the flawless perfection of her skin, the soft swell of her exposed chest. I ran my fingers slowly across her throat, stopping to circle the small mark above her heart. She turned away, as if ashamed.

“What’s wrong?” I tried to sound soft, tried to keep the desperate hunger out of my voice.

She inhaled sharply and her eyes flickered, hesitating momentarily.   
  
“Asuna.” I leaned forward, kissing the mark delicately. “When I said I wanted ya, I meant all of you.” She sighed happily, cupping my face and bringing me closer.

“Greedy…”

I laughed softly, rolling my hips against her urgently. Her head tipped back, lashes fluttering, lips parting as a moan escaped her throat. I thrust again, my mind spinning with the feeling of her beneath me, captivated by every sound she made.   
  
“Let me hear you, Asuna. Let me hear your voice…” I dipped my face to her chest, running my tongue down to her navel. I looped my thumbs around the edge of her pants. “I won’t stop until I’ve made you mine...only mine. That’s what I want.” I lapped at her skin, moving lower and lower with each pass. It was greedy, to demand so much of her. I knew that, but the rising ache in my body didn’t care. 

“Mammon...I...Ah...Nngh…” She grabbed my shoulders from behind, moving her body in a desperate rhythm with mine. Her fingers knew me well, clawing at my back. “Ah...aaaah. M-Mammon…!” She grabbed the edge of my shirt, frantically pulling it over my head and throwing it to the floor. Tentatively she placed her hand on my bare chest and I did my best to suppress another moan. It’s then that I knew, pact or not, I would raze entire cities for her if only she asked.

“Mammon,” she whispered, her gaze intense with an all-consuming lust. “I love you...:”

Suddenly I froze as the muscles in my arms tensed.   
  
“What did you say?” I asked, too sharply. I saw the pain in her eyes as the words landed, confusion snaking its way onto her face.

She pulled her hand away from my chest and brought it to her own, hurt.   
  
Love. That’s what she’d said. I felt the heat leave me, replaced by a shallow, empty chill. Is that what this was? I slowly slid off her, sinking into the couch. Humans loved. Angels loved. Not demons. I’d been promised an unconditional love once and I was still cast out from Heaven.

“Mammon, I’m sorry, I…” she stuttered, hesitating, fumbling over her words. “I didn’t mean to…” Her voice cracked and trailed off quietly. 

Lucifer had warned me, all of us, not to get too attached. Asuna’s time in Devildom was coming to an end. Anything else would just make that harder. I knew the feelings of want and desire. I knew lust. I knew greed best of all. But it had been centuries since I’d loved. It hit me like a wave and I was drowning, the realization that as long as greed was stronger than love, there would always be suffering.

I turned towards her, dazed, just in time to see the first tears cascade over her cheek. I reached for her, thumbing them away. 

“Don’t cry.” My voice was weak and distant. She hiccuped and tried to smile, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand.   
  
“I’m not crying,” she lied.

I cursed myself, unsure of what to do.   
  
“Please...don’t cry,” I repeated, pulling her desperately into my arms. But it was too late as a quiet sob racked her shoulders. I rocked her slowly back and forth, my mind frantic. Guilt clawed at my gut, knowing that I’d hurt her.

A few moments passed and gradually her breathing returned to normal. She peeled away from me, keeping me at arm’s length.

“I...I’m sorry,” she said again, wiping her cheeks again with the back of her hand. She lifted her shirt back into place and tied her hair back across her shoulders. My chest tightened.    
  
“No, it’s my fault.” I ran my shaking fingers through my hair. How could I explain to her without making things worse? “Asuna, I--” I stopped to think, words and genuine apologies unnatural. “I care about you. A lot. I just…” My voice trailed. “That word. That feelin’. It’s not one I’ve had a lot of since…ya know...” I lifted my hands, imitating the gesture of falling. 

She inhaled deeply, a sort of meditative breath, and nodded. I could tell she was still lying, trying to come to terms. My stomach tightened with a dull ache.

“Man, I really messed things up, didn’t I?” Asuna pulled her legs in close and wrapped her arms around them protectively.   
  
“It wasn’t your best moment, no.” She rested her chin on her knees, withdrawing into herself. “So where do we go from here?”

I scratched my head and shrugged. “I guess it’s too much to pick up where we left off?” Her brow furrowed, an annoyed scowl flashing across her face as he threw her arms out and punched me in the chest. Hard.   
  
She smiled as I flinched. “Don’t be a scumbag, Mammon.”

I shrugged, trying to match her with a half-hearted grin. “Eh, worth a shot.” I stared at the floor. “I really am sorry, Asuna.”

She sighed, blowing the air into her bangs. “Just promise me,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Promise me that someday you’ll tell me how you really feel. When you’re ready.” She paused. “When you’ve sorted everything out.”

I started to reach towards her again and stopped myself.

“I promise.”   
  
She smiled and held out her pinky towards me.   
  
“What’s this?”

“Pinky promise.” Her eyes shone with determination and fire. “Swear to me, Mammon.”

I grabbed her pinky with my own, grasping it tightly. “Yea, sure.” She tugged at my finger.   
  
“Now cross your heart and hope to die.”

I balked, trying to pull my finger away. But she held firm. “That’s a bit extreme, doncha think?” Her eyes narrowed, her jaw set. I flinched again, the intensity in her face startling.

“Cross your heart,” she said again, articulating each word slowly as she leaned forward. “And hope to die.”   


I groaned. “Okay, okay.” I crossed my heart with my other hand. “Hope to die.”

Her expression shifted as she let my hand drop and I let out a sigh of relief. “You’re a weird human, ya know that?” Asuna slid from the couch, slipping into her shoes.   
  
“Mammon, do you really want to insult me again tonight?” I cringed. She stood to leave, brushing the wrinkles out of her clothes as she made her way towards the door. 

I followed her and tried not to sulk. The desire for her still burned, a dying ember in my chest. “Hey, it’s late. Lemmie me at least walk ya back to your room.”   
  
She shook her head, tendrils of hair falling across her face. I could still see the last remnants of her tears clinging to her lashes. I swallowed hard, the pit in my stomaching growing heavy.   
  
“It’s alright. I think I can make it back on my own.” She hesitated, her hand hovering above the doorknob. Suddenly she spun towards me, lifting up on her toes to kiss my cheek. My ears burned, my face instantly warm. She blushed. “I meant what I said,” she whispered softly, her lips brushing against my skin as she spoke. I closed my eyes and nodded, breathing in the scent of her one last time. When I opened my eyes again she was gone.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Asuna finally confronts Solomon, she's not sure the answers she gets are the ones she's ready to hear.

**Chapter Six**

**Asuna**

The building wasn’t hard to miss, its metal pillars ascending into the sky just to seemingly pierce the clouds. Encased in glass, the smooth surface reflected the evening sunlight across the city like a mirror, a prism of colors glinting off the surrounding buildings. I squinted, careening to see the top. Surely this wasn’t the correct address. I checked my phone for the third time, sighing.

Of _course_ Solomon would live here. I don’t know why I was surprised. 

As I approached the doorman, an older gentleman with silver at his temples, he waved. His suit looked expensive, pressed black satin with crimson lapels. The gold pin on his collar flashed in the sunlight. It was as if opulence radiated from every crevice of the building, right down to those poised to open its doors. I felt oddly underdressed as I tried to smooth out any wrinkles in my clothes. Would I even be allowed into the building with my distressed denim and boots? I adjusted the fabric of my sweater, trying to cover the straps of my tank underneath without the fabric slipping off my shoulders like an awkward hanger. I hadn’t had much reason to leave the house lately, but suddenly my wardrobe felt incredibly outdated, the sweater large enough to envelop me completely. I swallowed hard, the large lump in my throat moving to settle in my stomach.

“Hello, Miss. May I help you?” He smiled sweetly, the corners of his eyes wrinkling into small crow’s feet.

I tried to smile back, feeling a tension creep up my spine. The air smelled oddly fragrant, like a memory I couldn’t quite place, and I felt my thoughts dull. “Solomon,” I choked out, clutching my phone tightly in my palm. Mentally I kicked myself for my inability to form a coherent sentence.

The lines in his face deepened but his smile never dropped. I took a step backward as I felt his aura shift into something darker, protective, the scent around me growing thicker, a heady, exotic perfume. The tension in my spine spread, every hair on my body suddenly electrified. It became harder and harder to concentrate as I shook my head.  
  
“What business do you have with the Sorcerer?”

My stomach clenched, the harsh clipped phrase landing like an accusation rather than a question. Suddenly my consciousness cut through the haze with a mental _crack_ , everything snapping back into focus as my irritation bubbled. Solomon had been the one to insist I visit, to continue our conversation. I snorted, remembering how the night had ended on such a sour note. But there were still too many questions and I’d be damned if I never even made it past the door.

I blew a frustrated breath through my bangs, flinging my hair over my shoulder with mock confidence. I needed answers and I was tired of being ignored or stonewalled. I squared my shoulders, straightened my posture, and lifted my chin defiantly. “My name is Asuna and I’m here to see Solomon.” 

His eyebrow quirked briefly before settling back into a knitted brow. His smile warmed by a few degrees. My momentary vertigo seemed to pass, the smell around me retreating back into the usual scents of the city.  
  
“Ah, Miss Asuna. He told me to expect you. Pardon my behavior. One can never be too careful.” He bowed apologetically, a gloved hand resting on his chest. His formality reminded me of Barbatos, the practiced etiquette and poise of a seasoned servant. “Please, let me escort you to the Sorcerer’s Penthouse.” 

I sighed, relieved. He held the door as I entered the lobby and guided me toward the elevator, our shoes clicking against the polished marble in a steady, syncopated step. As the elevator doors closed, he bowed toward me again. “I apologize again. I hope you don’t think too poorly of me, Miss Asuna.”  
  
My weight shifted, unsure of how to react. He just smiled and turned toward the control panel, placing his hand against the control box and I realized the carriage had no buttons. The lift shuttered to life as light radiated from his palm.

“How did you do that?” The words left my mouth before I could stop them. I knew that there were more sorcerers in the world than Solomon, I’d met quite a few, but their seamless ease and use of magic always took me by surprise. The man grinned, chuckling lightly, the gesture so much more genuine than before. 

“The young master isn’t the only one in this building that uses magic.” His eyes sparkled a dark emerald, coy, as if hiding a secret. “It would be best to assume that everyone you meet has some hidden ability.” He suddenly seemed much younger than I’d originally thought, a levity to his features. I opened my mouth to ask him more, but the elevator slowed and the doors slid open with a soft ding. He gestured toward the hallway. “Ah, I do hope we will be seeing more of you, Miss Asuna.” I nodded, stepping into the walkway.

“Oh yes, um, thank you --” I paused, realizing I’d never gotten his name.

“Janus, ma’am.” He set a finger next to his nose and nodded. “Though the residents have taken to just calling me Jan. Please feel free to do the same.” He bowed again then stepped into the elevator, disappearing back toward the lobby.

I turned and gasped. Even the hallway sparkled, the white floors pristine beneath my feet. My eyes drifted up toward the ceiling, a swath of navy and black, flecked with gold to mimic stars in a night sky. It was breath-taking, like the magic of the world opened up above my head.  
  
I stepped toward the only door and raised my hand to knock. I expected the sound to reverberate through the hallway and echo off the stone, shocked instead by the dull thud. I waited, my toe tapping impatiently on the floor. After a moment I knocked again, louder. The memory of the previous evening sat in my gut like a rock.   
  
_“You attack me with magic and then ask me about reincarnation, Solomon? Really?” I snapped as he knelt and tried to help me pick up the shattered porcelain from the rug. He laid his hands over mine, grasping them gently as I began to shake. His touch was delicate like when he’d treated my palm._

“ _Asuna, stop. Please listen to me.” I slapped his hands away._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Don’t touch me.” His brow furrowed as he sat back on his heels. I scrunched my nose. “This...this…” I waved the broken ceramic in front of his face. “Was my favorite mug.” It was a lie, I knew. I couldn’t remember where the mug had come from in all honesty, but I didn’t care. I wanted to lash out at anything I could. I could see in his features that he called my bluff, his steel eyes soft as they traced the outlines of my face. I turned away._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Asuna...” He was exasperated, voice low but repentant. “I’m sorry. Please, just let me explain -- I promise it’s important.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Important!” I shrieked. God, I was so tired. “You come to my apartment in the middle of the night, tell me something is wrong with Devildom, attack me with magic, accuse me of sleeping with the entire House of Lamentation --”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Not the entire house, if we’re being technical…” He interrupted, raising a finger pointedly. He dodged as I threw the rest of the mug toward his face._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Get out.”_

_He glanced apprehensively behind him, eyeing the shattered bits of porcelain dust against the wall. As he turned again to face me, his expression seemed somber._

_“Asuna…”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I said…Get. Out.” The evening weighed me down; I was ready to collapse on the floor and sleep until the caffeine deprivation headache woke me. He blinked slowly, but I didn’t miss the flash of fire before he extinguished it. Finally, Solomon sighed, the gentle exhalation accompanied by a subtle slump in his shoulders._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Alright, I’ll leave.” He stood, grabbing his cape and swinging it across his shoulders with a perfected grace. “But please, come talk to me. When you’ve had a chance to sleep on it.” He paused, weighing his words, and his eyes seemed to swim between emotions, never quite settling on one. “When you’re ready.” His words echoed in some hollow memory. He tried to smile. My throat tightened._

_“Yea, sure.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _I waited to hear the click of the door as he left before collapsing to the floor. I slid the D.D.D. from my purse and held it against me, pressing my knees into my chest like a child trying to retreat into themselves. After a while the exhaustion took over and I drifted into sleep there on the floor._

I jammed the toe of my boot into the ground and beat my fist against the door a third time, growing irritated. I knew that in retrospect, I should have listened to what he’d had to say. Part of me admitted that seeing him wasn’t entirely unwelcome. While we’d never been particularly close in Devildom, Solomon brought with him a sense of nostalgia and comfort I’d been craving since my return. He was a tether between my two lives, human and supernatural. If I couldn’t reach Devildom, if they couldn’t reach me...then Solomon was one of the few reminders to which I could cling. That alone was worth at least a conversation. 

I growled, restless. What was taking him so long? I threw my fist toward the door, ready to cause a scene. As I brought my fist down, the door swung open and I tripped through the frame and into Solomon’s embrace. His arms wrapped around me instinctively, steadying me.

“Asuna?” His voice was tinged with a startled confusion.  
  
His smell was warm and reassuring, his embrace so strong and secure it took me a moment to realize he was wearing nothing but a towel. Heat rose quickly to my cheeks, embarrassment scorching the tips of my ears. I pushed away from him as quickly as I could, casting my eyes toward the ground. But the lingering feeling of his muscles, taut, beneath my fingertips burned. I glanced at him sidelong, trying not to stare.   
  
Steam rose from his skin, a flushed contrast to the chilled air of the suite. His towel was slung low and tight across his hips, another thrown haphazardly across his head. Small beads of water slipped down the silver strands of his hair, falling onto the floor with a quiet _plip_. 

But what caught my attention were the tattoos -- the magic circles and seals inked across his chest, sprawling over his shoulders and down his back, disappearing beneath the cotton at his waist. The dark marks were such a stark contrast to the porcelain of his skin and the curvature of his muscles. So intricate, I had to stop myself from leaning back toward him to timidly trace the incantations. How had I never noticed them before? How had I never noticed him, like this, before? I felt my pulse quicken the longer I looked, a knot forming in my stomach. I cleared my throat restlessly.

“So, do you greet all your guests half-naked?” I joked, trying to break the tension. I couldn’t tell if the slight blush painting his cheeks came from the bath or embarrassment.

Solomon glanced at himself, an arrogant smirk parting his lips. “Only those that threaten to break down my door while I bathe.” I felt my face continue to burn. His smile was disarming, the perfect balance of suave and smug, and I hoped he hadn’t caught the slight change in timbre of my voice. He chuckled, his amusement apparent. The knot in my stomach tightened as he gestured me into the suite. “Well don’t stand in the hallway gawking, come inside already.” He took my hand, his fingers easily slipping into mine as if it were the most natural thing. He led me to the sofa before heading alone toward the back of the loft. “Wait here. I’ll go put on some clothes.”  
  
“Yeah, please do,” I choked, sinking into the cushions. As he walked away I stole another look at the symbols on his back. The pentagrams and triangles nestled between his shoulder blades. The sloping arc of circles curving along the contour of his hips. The ancient script snaking down his spine and down toward his…   
  
I coughed and turned away, ashamed at how my mind wandered. But the work on his body was so extensive and precise, the tattoos artwork and his skin a canvas. It must have taken hours, days, weeks under a needle. I cringed at the thought of being nicked and poked for so long, rubbing my arms as my skin began to itch.

The penthouse was large, but not as colossal as the hallway made it seem. Intimate and warm, the rooms reverberated with magic, walls humming with power as they sloped into high, cathedral ceilings. The interior walls were stacked with shelves of books, leather-bound literature and gilded grimoires that seemed more at place in a museum, not a downtown loft. But what impressed me most were the windows; floor to ceiling they opened over the city with a haughty magnificence. From my seat, I could see sky, a fiery horizon where the afternoon sun bled into the inky blues and purples of twilight. A balcony jutted from the side of the building and I wondered if stepping onto the sill would be like taking a step toward heaven. 

“I bought the loft for the view.” My head snapped around as Solomon came around the corner, sliding the shirt over his head and concealing the markings on his skin. “It’s a bit much for one person, but…” He paused, crossing his arms low across his hips as he tilted his head pensively. “They say we are all born with a pair of wings and a dream of reaching the sky.” He smiled, a genuine warmth radiating from his features. “But I never had wings, so I guess this is the closest I could get.”  
  
I nodded, my general sarcasm sticking in my throat.

“I’ve got to say, I was a little surprised to see you,” Solomon said as he made his way toward the kitchen. His hair was still damp, strands clinging to his brow as he shook his head. “You weren’t exactly happy with me yesterday.” He opened the cupboard above his head and pulled a mug onto the counter, identical to the one I’d thrown at his face. He smirked as I blushed. “Coffee? It’s from Devildom.” He looked at the beans “Hell Coffee, if I remember correctly.”

“Will it be safe to drink?” His face fell slightly and he sighed, shifting his weight from side to side.

“I think I can handle water and coffee beans.”

“That remains to be seen.” He laughed, a rich, honest sound, and the tension in my shoulders relaxed. We sat in silence, neither wanting to break the moment, as the air thickened with the smell of brewed beans. Finally, I cleared my throat, shoving my hands into my lap. “Look, about yesterday, I…” I paused and inhaled slowly, letting the warm aroma fill my chest. “Sorry for trying to smash your face in.”

Solomon stopped mid-pour and looked at me, his face shifting like reflections in water -- first worry, then understanding, then amusement.

“If that’s what you were trying to do, your aim was terrible.” He smiled again as I grabbed a nearby pillow, cranking my arm backward in a mock pitch. “Oh please no, not the pillow.” He rolled his eyes as he finished, adding a swirl of cream before leaving the kitchen. I blinked slowly, wondering when he’d learned how I liked to take my coffee. He joined me on the couch, tucking a leg under him casually as he sat. I took the mug earnestly, immediately feeling the remaining weight melt. Coffee always fixed everything.

“I should apologize, too. I could have been a bit more,” he paused, but only for a beat. “Tactful.” I blew across the mug, cooling the liquid and waiting for him to speak. “I had a feeling that strong emotions would trigger your powers, but,” He stopped before he finished his confession. His face seemed to contort briefly, like someone trying to stop the ripples in a pond before they traveled too far from center. But I’d seen behind his facade. For just a moment his usual demeanor dropped and I saw a flicker of genuine guilt and regret. But just like smoke, it disappeared in the space of a breath, his mask returning.

“You asked me what I knew about reincarnation,” I quipped, trying to ease the conversation. He perked as I blew again, the liquid still too hot to drink. It smelled delicious, but part of me still worried about Solomon’s skills in the kitchen. Cautiously, I set it down on the side table to let it cool. “Let’s start there. What does reincarnation have to do with me? Or with my powers?” I shifted in my seat, anxiety getting the better of me. “Does this have something to do with Lilith? Is this part of the reason why we can’t return or contact Devildom?” I could feel my pulse quicken. Maybe this was the answer. Maybe this could get me back to Devildom, get me back to... “What is the council? Why are they interested in me? What is it they need to know? What would happen if we --.” Solomon held up a hand to stop the torrent of questions.

“Slow down, one at a time.” He sounded exasperated but his eyes sparkled, a roguish grin curling across his lips. “Reincarnation is when a soul starts a new life after their physical death. A rebirth.” He gestured to the wall behind him, sweeping across the spines of the books. “Books and movies make it seem easy. They romanticize it. A spell. A natural phenomenon even.” His expression darkened. “But it’s not that simple. Reincarnation takes an incredible amount of power. And it’s rarely ever natural. Natural reincarnation is usually only ever born from extreme emotional trauma and great personal sacrifice.” As he turned to me, his gaze was sharp. “I think that’s why your powers currently manifest with strong emotions. You know that Diavolo not only reincarnated Lilith’s soul, but reincarnated it into that of a human. The amount of power that act took is...” His breath hissed as he inhaled, his next words laced with both wonder and praise. “It’s immense. And the risk he took even greater.”  
  
I tried not to look impatient. This was nothing new.

“But what does that have to do with me _now_? Lilith was the one reincarnated. I’m just her descendant...” I clapped my hands together and guestered emphatically. “You know...way down in the family tree.”

“That may be, but her power seems to have passed down through her ancestors.” He clicked his tongue and I could tell he was mulling things over, balancing his explanations against my understanding and patience. “You hear about how certain traits are passed down -- eye color, allergies, immunities. Sometimes,” he paused. “Sometimes, in rare instances, magic can be done the same way.”

I snorted, trying to quell my exasperation. None of this was new information, certainly not novel enough to visit so late at night. _Why now?_ I bit back the question, massaging my shoulder with the heel of my hand. “But I already know that my powers come from her.” I dropped my hands into my lap, opening my fists then curling my fingers into my palm. I felt a small flicker of power, as quick as a memory, before it faded. I grit my teeth, frustrated at the inconsistency. Hair fell around my face as I traced the creases in my skin, trying to decipher the pasts and futures etched into them.   
  
“But Asuna, you shouldn’t have _this_ much raw power, even if you are descended from angels.” His voice was gentle, the usual cavalierness absent. “And that concerns the Council.” He shifted, wringing his own hands between his knees, an aura of guilt draping over his shoulders.

“The Council?”

Solomon continued to twist his fingers. “The Wizard Council. Or Magic Council. It’s composed of some of the strongest magic users in the human realm. Crowley, Faustus, Le Fey, Witch Maddi --” I hissed involuntarily as Solomon mentioned the last name, but he seemed to pay no attention. “At some point, even Merlin sat as high Chancellor.”

My eyebrow arched as I bit back my sarcasm. “And you?”

Solomon paused for a moment then nodded. “And me.”  
  
“Hnm.” It made sense. The loft, the grimoires, spells and incantations. And it helped explain all the keys and marks tattooed along his flesh. “But why are you interested in me?” My voice came out as a whisper, suddenly feeling small. Solomon leaned forward and rest his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Like I said, Asuna, a normal person shouldn’t have _this_ much raw power.”

His words stung more than I expected. “What are you saying? I’m not normal?” I shot. I felt a distant tingle of power in my fingertips.

“No! I...I didn’t mean…” Solomon sat up and stopped, his face contorting as his thoughts deepened. Finally he looked back to me and straightened, his demeanor stiffening slightly under my gaze. “Asuna, have you heard of a witch’s mark?” I flinched as my throat dropped into my stomach, his directness catching me off guard. Solomon slid toward me, taking my hands in his, and I wondered if he could feel them tremble. His fingers slid against my palm, massaging the invisible scar from the wound he’d healed last night. The soothing, gentle movements slowly began to calm the tremor in my hands.  
  


“Magic is usually diluted as it’s passed down, moving further and further from the source. Sometimes, in cases of great power, a witch’s mark is passed down as well.” He traced the lines in my palm as if he could etch out my lineage in the skin and provide an explanation with his touch. His eyes held mine, the swirls of steel locking me in place. “The mark of Cain, a witch’s mark... a birthmark. These marks, they often reflect the circumstances of a reincarnated soul’s death. But more than that, it anchors magic to a person. Or in some cases a bloodline.” I inhaled deeply, exhaling in a controlled whistle. Desperately I wanted to claw at my chest.  
  
How often had I been ridiculed? In high school I always neglected to shower at school after practice from embarrassment. _Gods, Kaname. What’s wrong with your chest? Can’t you get that removed? Cover up._ Now to be told that this mark could hold the answer to the power that surged inside me seemed unfathomable.

I pulled my hands from Solomon’s, shoving them under my legs to hide their continued shaking. I tried to ignore the pained look on his face as I did. “So you’re saying that if I have some sort of blemish, it could be the reason I have such strong powers? Proof that I’m descended from Lilith.”

Solomon’s face fell, my choice of words landing as I’d hoped. He chewed his lip, biting back words, swallowing them instead. “...that would answer some questions, certainly. And it would explain why the Council is so interested in you.” I bit the inside of my cheek as he spoke. He turned away from me with an exasperated smile, as if ready to dismiss the whole concept. “But mark’s like that are incredibly rare so --

“I have a mark.” I cut him off without thinking. The words fell from my lips, crisp and sharp like knives, cutting through the tension between us.

“What?” Solomon bolted upright as if shocked, leaning forward on the couch. 

I toyed with the hem of my sweater for only a moment, swallowing my hesitation and shame before pulling it over my head and casting it to the floor in a single, fluid motion. 

“Asuna, what are you --” Solomon’s face burned as he turned away quickly, the sudden motion catching him off guard.

I resisted the urge to hug my arms across my chest, startled by my own boldness. The black tank under my sweater was tight and form-fitting, dropping into a low scoop that exposed the edge of the birthmark. Nestled between my breasts, resting slightly over my heart, the soft pink looked like a war wound. I tried not to flinch, nervous, as I realized how exposed I’d made myself. My own ears began to redden as Solomon continued to stare at the wall.

If this mark was the answer to gaining control of my powers, I’d gladly take the embarrassment. My heart raced with the idea of gaining control of the power that pulsed under my skin. I’d no longer be helpless or weak. Maybe I’d finally have enough power to get back to Devildom. To help. To see Mammon. To ask him if he still...if he ever did… I ran my tongue across my teeth as my mind ran in circles. 

“Solomon,” I asked, my voice quiet in the heaviness of the room. “My powers...do you think they could help us get back to Devildom?” Solomon stole a glance toward me, his eyes narrow above the flustered rouge in his cheeks.

“Put your clothes back on,” he coughed, his chest rising and falling with an unnatural rhythm.

My eyes widened. Solomon always seemed so confident, I’d half expected him to make an obscene comment, not this reaction. I pulled a pillow toward me.

Solomon leaned back into the couch and ran his fingers awkwardly through his hair. “I’m just trying to be decent.” He cleared his throat again, refusing to meet my eyes.

It started innocently enough, a small giggle I thought I could swallow. But soon I found myself covering my lips as the laugh broke into a smile, snapping the tension between us. Suddenly it felt like we were back in Devildom, the ease of the atmosphere as simple as when we shared a drink after class or studied for the next exam. “Decent?” I hugged the pillow tightly in my arms. “Says the man that answered the door in a towel?” I laughed again, his cheeks turning crimson as he pouted. I laughed harder. “Solomon, it’s...it’s okay.” I slid toward him on the couch, this time taking his hands into my own, surprised by how smooth they felt. Solomon huffed but didn’t pull away.   
  
He inclined his face toward mine, our gazes locking. His eyes were clear, but there was a profound depth there, a mix of longing, guilt and something I couldn’t quite place. My breath hitched as I squeezed his hand a bit tighter, pulling his arm toward me. Beneath the hem of his sleeve, I could see the ancient, scripted text coiled along his wrist, small and delicate.

“Asuna, what...” his voice trailed, falling into a quiet whisper. Finally his gaze fell to my chest. He pulled his hand away from mine gradually, untangling his fingers and letting them hover above my skin, inching forward and drawing back as if he were preparing to touch something hot. “So it’s true…” he mumbled, drifting into his own thoughts.

“Solomon,” I repeated, trying to keep the anxious catch out of my voice. “Do you think my powers could get us back into Devildom?”

Solomon sighed, finally withdrawing his hand into his chest. His eyes closed as he shook his head, slumping into the back cushions as the blush on his skin began to fade. “If something is really going on in Devildom, why are you so anxious to get back there, Asuna?” 

I reached for the coffee, long since cooled, and held it tightly between my fingers, unsure of how to answer. I pressed into the side of my cheek, molling the question over in my mind, feeling the words coat my tongue. “I…” My voice trembled slightly. No, this wasn’t right. I inhaled sharply, feeling the conviction build in my chest. “I’m tired of being weak. Something _is_ wrong in Devildom. I know it. And I think you do, too.” I waited for him to interject, but his face encouraged me to continue, patient. “I...I want to be stronger.” I paused. “Help me, Solomon.”

The words felt right. It wasn’t only about Mammon or Devildom. It wasn’t about Lilith. I needed to do this for me. I needed to stop relying on others to protect me or come for me.  
  
I needed to be stronger for myself.

Solomon’s head tilted slightly, a slow smile parting his lips. “Weak? You spent a year living with demons, Asuna. I’d call you a lot of things, but weak isn’t one of them.” He tried to turn away but stopped as I held his gaze, committed. Finally, he sighed. “What do you want from me?”

“Train me.”

“What?” The word pierced the air like a dart on a board. Quick. Sharp.

“Train me. Teach me how to control my powers. How to use them.” I looked into the coffee mug, watching the cream swirl around the rim of the cup. “I don’t want to feel so helpless anymore.”

Solomon stood, linking his arms across his chest with an exasperated sigh. He paced for a moment, and I could see him weigh the options. Finally he stepped toward me. “Magic,” he began, his voice hushed. “Magic is dangerous, Asuna. You could get hurt.” He glanced at my hand as if he could still see the blood pooling in my palm. I nodded as he took another step.

“I know.” I could feel the confidence building in my chest, the ripple of excitement dancing across my skin. “I’m not afraid.”  
  
“You should be.” His voice was firm. As he sat next to me, he brought his face close, the cushions folding us together. I nodded again, refusing to back down. In a moment he smiled, his lips perfectly soft and parted, and I felt a fever rise. “Asuna,” he paused, my name sounding like a song. “If I’m going to help you, there can’t be any secrets between us.” I grasped the mug tightly.   
  
“No secrets.” I held up my pinky. “I promise.”   
  
Solomon took my finger in his, his scent wrapped itself around me and I shivered involuntarily. Slowly he brought our hands to his face, kissing our linked fingers, the graze of his lips against my skin soft. “Hope to die.” He pulled back, eyes sparkling.   
  
“If you’re cold, you should drink your coffee.” He pushed himself off the couch and walked toward the windows. Outside the sun had begun to dip over the mountains, night bleeding into the horizon like ink on paper.   
  
I laughed, ignoring an anxious catch in my throat, and brought the mug to my lips, letting the liquid spill into my mouth hungrily. Instantly my face paled and I choked. Solomon inclined his head from the window, curious but only mildly concerned.   
  
“Are you alright?”   
  
I swallowed hard, nodding meekly. His eyes narrowed, arching an eyebrow disapprovingly. “No secrets, Asuna.” 

“R-right,” I gasped, resisting the urge to brush the extreme bitterness of the Hell coffee from my tongue with sandpaper. “No secrets.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delayed update; I recently moved across the country so things have been a bit hectic. I had a bit more I had originally intended, but this chapter was running a bit long. Your thoughts and comments are what keep me motivated, so I'm grateful for all of you and your feedback.


End file.
